mgcyoafandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi
Magical Girl Maid (WIP) * Original Roll: http://i.imgur.com/oTzUxiB.png * Switched to Point-Buy System. Coins: * 3 Silver: +6 MAG * 1 Gold: Thralls + Halfblooded Stats AoiMaid.png AoiCasual.png SuccuAoi2.jpg AoiBed.png AoiBlush.png AoiChina.png AoiDaki.png AoiFancy.png AoiHime.png AoiHood.png AoiLay.png AoiMaid2.png AoiMaid3.png AoiMaidSurprise.jpg AoiMoo.png AoiNurse.png AoiPout.png AoiSchool.png AoiSchool2.png AoiSheep.png AoiSleepy.png AoiSurprise.png AoiSweater.png AoiTeary.png AoiTrack.png AoiWarm.png AoiOlder.png SuccuAoiOlder.jpg SuccuAoiOlder2.jpg Original Age: 18 Transformed Age: 12 Original Gender: Male Transformed Gender: Female Body: Underdeveloped (+1 MAG) Specializations: Spirit (Corrupted - Weak to Empathetic) Spirit allows users to see and communicate with spirits. They are skilled in manipulating the aetheric energy disembodied entities need to manifest in this world. They can exorcise a spirit with ease, or summon enough aetheric energy for a disembodied entity to interact with the world. These girls are usually laid back and calm. A novice Spirit mage may employ poltergeists wielding various weapons in battle. An advanced Spirit user is often surrounded by animated suits of armors and dolls inhabited by their loyal spirit servants, as well as fully materialized specters. Out of costume, they retain the ability to see and communicate with spirits. Demonic (Corrupted - Weak to Light and Holy) A magical girl of demonic nature has a connection to a very sinister, dark plane of existence. Demonic users are capable of using themselves as channels for these sinister energies, to summon powerful demons to fight for them. However, such beings require more than just mana in compensation for their work, their summoning requiring a sacrifice of some kind in order to work. They may also have a chance to turn on their summoner, or rampage without a care for her will. Demonic specialisation must be corrupted. Out of costume they are capable of sensing nearby demons, and demons have a chance to recognise them as neutral rather than an enemy. Weapon: Maid Headband - Mystic (+1 MAG) Hard Light: Allows the wielder to use the Other Attack options. Grants +1 dice to shielding rolls. Outfit: Maid Outfit - Cosplay (+1 LCK, +1 Soak) Magical Guard: Grants +2 dice to defend against specialization magic, does not work for basic mystic attacks. Power: Familiar (+1 MAG) A familiar is a creature with a 7 in every Ability Score. They do not possess a Specialization, Power, Fortune Pool, or Mana Pool, though they are always loyal to their master and will give sound advice. Should the familiar die, Aoi will receive a 2 dice penalty to all rolls until she goes through the grieving process and obtains a new one. Aoi's familiar deals Unarmed damage, this works the same as the magical girl weapons, but without the added stat boost. Incorporeal: Aoi's familiar is somewhere between the mortal plain and the plain beyond, her familiar cannot be targeted by an enemy in combat. Perks Enhanced Transformation: (+1 MAG) Aoi's transformation may be as short as 3 seconds, and she is invulnerable while it happens. She no longer has to shout a flashy phrase or do a dance to transform, meaning transforming into her magical girl costume is no longer an action and can be done freely during her turn. Disguise Artifact: (+1 LCK) Aoi is capable of temporarily transforming into other people, complete with clothing and handheld equipment. This is a physical transformation, but it only lasts 2 hours. ID's and papers created with this tool are correct and will scan but she does not exist in any database. Electronics look correct but are nonfunctional. The effect has a 6 hour recharge time. Activating this for 1 mana gives her +2 dice on all actions to hide. Eternal Style: (+1 Soak) Aoi's body and clothing are always kept in pristine condition. Her hair never tangles, teeth never rot, body hair is nonexistent, odor is always nonexistent or generates a perfume like scent, and nails are always in perfect order. She can summon stylish outfits as often as she wants, but any clothing she summons in this manner vanishes 2 hours after she removes it. Allows her to spend an action changing her outfit Enhancement. This change is only for those enhancements granted by her style of outfit. Outfit reverts to its normal state once the encounter ends. Leitmotif: There is just something unique about Aoi that’s like no other mahou in the multiverse. Once per battle she can perform a unique move, and her transformation sequence can be accompanied by a theme song if she so chooses it. She gains one custom move that she can perform with her specialization magic or her magical weapon. This attack gives her +1 attack dice. She also has a unique signature, in the form of a heart-shaped venus symbol, that she can stamp on things like a seal. Anyone who looks at it will gain instant understanding of her name and a few of her prominent traits. Mount: (+1 AGI) Aoi gains a loyal and trusty steed! Whether this be a traditional mount like a horse or other animal, a car, or even a mecha is up to her. She has full freedom with her mount. She gains +5 dice to retreat rolls, and +5 dice to pursue rolls. Monster Girl Perks Lure: (+1 MAG) This little succubus has a natural cuteness that causes people and other monster girls to be drawn to her company. She will never have to be alone unless she chooses (even if she breaks taboos). Aiding and being Aided now grants her and her aider/aidee +1 mana. Simulacrum: (+1 MAG) Aoi's ability to mimic other people and creatures makes her a natural at blending in to her surroundings as prey. Appearance, mass, and physicality may be accurately simulated, and with Disguise Artifact her voice and other tics may also be altered. +2 die on rolls to Flee or Hide; additional bonuses may be granted by the GM. Third Eye can see through her disguise, and a Purification artifact will break it to others’ perception. Reverence: (+1 MAG, +1 Fortune Point) This succubus is considered a good omen, either of sacred significance, consecrated, or otherwise positively significant. Out of combat, Aoi does not need to wear a disguise. Normal humans feel at ease around her due to her magical aura, although she may still receive unwanted attention. Parasite: (+1 VIT) Aoi has a craving to feed: She draws her energy from affectionate acts of contact, such as hugs and head pats, and cannot survive without them. In combat, feeding from her source grants her a mild power of Regeneration (+1 wound recovered at the start of her turn, +1 mana and soak every other turn) for 2d3 turns. This cannot be used consecutively in combat. Communion: (+1 MAG) During the night, this succubus receives a flat +1 dice to all rolls, and Weaknesses become non-effective against the her (she does not take the dice penalties). However, once transformed, she must stay transformed until the following dawn. On a lunar eclipse, Aoi receives a flat -1 to all rolls and cannot transform or use monster girl abilities until the following dawn or dusk. Weaknesses become 2x effective against her, and her dual specialization penalty is doubled. During the day, there is no bonus and weaknesses are at their usual effectiveness. Thralls: (+1 MAG) Aoi has 5 spectres (mostly) under her control, and are (usually) completely loyal to her alone. These may be commanded individually as a Free Action and have the default template of 2 STR/2 AGI/1 VIT/1 MAG/2 LCK for their stats. However, they may not cast magic and have no Soak as individuals. She may choose to order all 5 them to combine as an action, which results in an amalgamation which rolls a 7d10 by default for each stat contest, with a wound and mana pool equal to 10 Wounds, 5 Soak, 10 Mana, and 2 FP. Amalgamates can cast magic relating to Aoi's specialization to a limit of MagReq 10 Abilities. She may also spend an action recalling them which removes them from combat. If one thrall dies she must spend a week to find a new one; losing all 5 at the same time, however, requires a month. Halfblooded: (+1 MAG) A mutation sings in Aoi's blood, granting her a minor affinity for a secondary Specialization. She gains the ability to use ONE spell from the Psychic spell tree. The spell taken can be her Mag level or lower. Free Still (Mostly) Me: Aoi's original appearance has remained intact despite becoming a Magical Girl. Her out of costume appearance may be that of her original, male appearance, or simply an out-of-costume version of her transformed state. Curiously, the Eternal Style perk does not affect her when male. Unstable form: Aoi's body is rather unstable, and does not transform in the same way that regular magical girls might. Her transformation can not only be done through her own will, but can also be triggered by receiving a kiss. Feeling embarrassment or becoming startled will cause her to change from her male form to her out of costume female form, as will losing consciousness or being drained of her energy in some way. She is only capable of returning to normal by asking Kerubiel for assistance, or focusing uninterrupted for an extended period of time. Magical folk who feed her via affectionate contact of some kind may gain control of her Disguise Artifact, Eternal Style and Simulacrum perks, becoming capable of controlling what she becomes and what outfits she manifests. They may even determine the length of the transformation and the way in which it manifests. Strangely, she is unable to become anything male via Disguise Artifact and Simulacrum, and while she can control the perks normally she is incapable of undoing the transformations and outfits others grant her save by simply waiting for them to expire. Even if the other person is not aware of the transformative powers, they can still trigger a transformation unconsciously based on their preferences or thoughts at the time. Physical Description Original Appearance: Aoi's regular appearance is that of a fairly tall, eighteen year old male of caucasian complex. He has blue eyes and ear-length, dark brown hair, and no facial hair. His physique is incredibly ordinary, fairly thin with some slight athleticism that let him keep up with most others his age. He can normally be found wearing jeans and a T-shirt of some description, often with some kind of design on the front. Magical Succubus Girl Mode: Upon transforming, Aoi's body becomes something wildly different to her original form. With a drastic reduction in height and mass, magical succubus girl Aoi stands as a red-eyed young girl who appears to be in her early teens - though her pleasantly curvy body and budding chest show her to be moreso a petite young woman than a child. She has long, silky white hair that reaches her knees, and equally soft porcelain skin without a single flaw. Her rounded face and gentle features make her stunningly cute, and her outfit only serves to accentuate that. A frilly white maid dress, the short skirt and black thighhighs leaving just a snippet of bare thigh visible in between. The corset stretches to her chest, but is cut off there to leave her shoulders and upper back exposed. To compensate, a detached collar tied by a little ribbon sits around her neck, while her otherwise bare upper arms wear little puffy sleeves with complementing detached cuffs. The set is of course completed by a white maid's headdress atop her head, and a back-tied apron to cover the front of her skirt. The one feature that identifies her as her true race, a succubus, is the black, heart-tipped tail that waves around from just above her butt. Absorbing lots of energy will cause her to develop more features of a succubi, such as pointed ears, horns and little black wings. Personality Aoi is typically a down-to-earth and straight-laced individual, capable of clear rational thought and deduction. She is not a prodigy in any field, but she has a fairly keen intellect and is most certainly not an idiot. She quickly becomes prideful if praised, but generally does not flaunt any superiority over others who she does not know well. However, she is rather attached to her male form, and as such is very easily embarrassed by doing anything remotely girly. Which can be quite difficult when her transformation makes her girlier than most girls. She can be teased without much effort as a result, often being reduced to a blushing, fidgeting mess if poked in the right way. She finds her magical girl form to be extremely humiliating, and has quite a complex about the cuteness and lack of height that stem from it. The outfit especially is one she couldn't hope more to be rid of. This shyness can be partly seen in her male form, manifesting as a slight nervousness towards especially forward females. Despite her magical girl body being stronger than that of a regular person, Aoi finds it difficult to adjust properly and will frequently underestimate her capabilities. The girl is also a bit of an anime and manga fanatic, somewhat ironically for the situation she has found herself in. Devourer: Oh, you're so empty now. There's something you need to fill your belly, to slake your thirst, and you must have it. Oh, you can stave that burning need off for a time, but it's going to wear on you. Maybe you need blood. Maybe your new body just needs a ton of food to keep going. Surely you could just take a nibble, a sip, without causing harm? As a succubus, Aoi relies on various forms of intimate contact in order to obtain nourishment. Hugs, kisses, holding hands, head pats and snuggling are among the ways in which she can feed herself, though it is interesting to note that she cannot be the one to initiate these maneuvers in order to draw sustenance from them. Her feeding method is something she is very ashamed about, despite being unable to suppress her desires if she tries to ignore them. Her tail is an equally sensitive subject - not just to discuss, but also to touch, for it is incredibly receptive. Backstory Aoi was born in London, England, the first child to a loving couple of fairly average income. His upbringing was hardly anything special; He was a bright child who excelled in many of his classes, though finding friends was difficult in his earlier years. Fortunately, by the time he was in secondary school he had overcome this, and had managed to gather and sustain friendships with many of his classmates. It was also towards the end of his secondary school years that his parents left home due to work-related reasons, leaving the house to him and coming to visit around the holidays. They would have gladly taken him had it not been simply impossible, so it was decided that the experience would give him a good chance at learning how to manage living himself. Though, he was sent an income, so that he could focus on study rather than work. Aoi's normal life continued into college, showing no signs of breaking down for any reason. Not until, some time after his eighteenth birthday, he had a rather unexpected encounter. A young girl, several years younger than he, was laid out in an open coffin. Her hair a pure white, she wore naught but a simple white dress, eyes closed and the moon giving her already pale complexion an almost ghostly appearance. She was not breathing. Aoi had merely taken a shortcut through a nearby graveyard, on his way back home from visiting a friend - not even for a moment had he thought he might find what appeared to be the body of a dead girl. She had to have died recently too, for her body was in such flawless condition that it almost seemed alive. But there were no wounds on her, and her cheeks looked too rosy to be those of a corpse. As though she were in suspended animation, frozen in time where she lay. Hesitantly, Aoi reached out, placing his hand on her neck to check for a pulse. The instant his fingertips brushed against her skin, Aoi felt a strong tug pulling him towards the girl. He suddenly felt extremely light, an indescribable sense of relief and freedom. And his body dropped to the ground, as empty and lifeless as that of the girl before him. He wasn't sure when exactly he awoke again, for the night sky he stared up at was still the same inky blackness it had been before he had lost consciousness. But nothing else felt the same. Wherever he lay, it was far softer than regular ground... and as he sat up, his body felt very out of place. White hairs fell in front of his face, and his raised hand was far daintier than he remembered it to be. When he looked down, what he saw was not his own body, but the outline of the beautifully petite girl he had seen in that coffin. His body, or rather, her old body, lay on the ground beside the coffin, utterly lifeless. And above it floated a tiny, pink-haired girl, with a pair of little red wings on her back and a whip-like tail protruding from the base of her spine. The creature, who called herself Kerubiel, did her best to calm a panicking Aoi and then explain herself: She was the former owner of that body, which she had preserved after her death with magic. Now that one compatible with her had appeared, she had transferred their soul into her old body. By collecting enough soul shards from the bodies of defeated magical creatures, she might be able to gather enough power to return herself to her old body. And in the process, she might be able to give Aoi's body back, too. Until then, the poor white-haired girl would just have to deal with having a pretty new face - fortunately enough, a bit of magic was all it took to project her old form over her new body, effectively returning her to what she once appeared to be. But her true body remained that of a magical girl, and prompted by Kerubiel she was set off on the task of collecting Soul Shards. Gallery AoiMaid.png AoiCasual.png SuccuAoi2.jpg AoiBed.png AoiBlush.png AoiChina.png AoiDaki.png AoiFancy.png AoiHime.png AoiHood.png AoiLay.png AoiMaid2.png AoiMaid3.png AoiMaidSurprise.jpg AoiMoo.png AoiNurse.png AoiPout.png AoiSchool.png AoiSchool2.png AoiSheep.png AoiSleepy.png AoiSurprise.png AoiSweater.png AoiTeary.png AoiTrack.png AoiWarm.png AoiOlder.png SuccuAoiOlder.jpg SuccuAoiOlder2.jpg Spells Familiar Stats Name: Koneko Species: Bakeneko Age: 130 Physical Description Koneko is a very fluffy white cat with green irises, and a black tip at the ends of her tail and paws. Though she can take this appearance to pass as a regular cat, she is in fact a bakeneko: a spirit cat. Her true form is a ghostly, bluish-white spectre about the size of a large dog, with spectral fire leaping off her phantasmal body. She is capable of switching between these two forms at will, and will immediately return to her ghostly form if attacked or endangered. Personality Koneko is very friendly, and will happily approach those who aren't blatantly looking to kill her. She tends to demand attention from anyone she comes across, and can be known to constantly follow others until she is given food or a long cuddle. She can be somewhat oblivious of danger, especially when tired or preoccupied, but will defend those who have given in to her demands of attention. Backstory In life, koneko was a cat that lived at a shrine out in the countryside. She had no single owner, but everyone in the village would bring her food when going to the shrine, and generally pamper her in return for her affection. Unfortunately, as most cats do, she eventually died, taken by old age. The spiritual energy of the shrine a which she had lived kept her soul alive, and so she became a bakeneko. Mount Name: The Ferryman Species: Shade Age: None Physical Description A black-cloaked spectre, whose form is completely concealed. This mysterious entity wields only a huge oar, one that it uses to paddle the long rowboat it can always be found alongside. This rowboat is not only capable of travel through water, but also through the air over a smoky cloud. The Ferryman is capable of appearing from seemingly anywhere and carrying an entire group of mahou shoujo if necessary, but requires some form of payment for every journey he makes. Personality Emotionless. Thralls Stats Name: Phantom Circus Species: Spectres Ages: Varied Physical Descriptions A group of inky black, formless ghosts summoned by Aoi. They have no set appearance, their wispy forms able to shift and change at will, and even combine into a distorted amalgamation. Personalities Generally quite a mischievous bunch; though they will follow combat orders, they tend to just do their own thing when it comes to anything else and will frequently ignore Aoi's orders for anything else. They instead prefer to tease and taunt her, which they tend to succeed at without much effort. They will even collaborate with others in order to keep it up, though their tricks will be played on those just as much as Aoi. Backstory The identities of these phantoms have long since been lost, and each may have a completely different story to another in the group. Puchuu Cutie Points 1 Cutie Point: Undead 3 Cutie Points: Hostile -> Biased 1 Cutie Point: Mist + Isolated Name: Kerubiel Species: Demonic Puchuu Age: 216 Origins: Divine - This being was born from the heavens (or hells) Either demonic or angelic in appearance and may naturally glow with either a bright or dark aura. Undead - This type has possibly lost it's life at some point or was never "alive" to begin with. It hails from the spirit world, coming to the living world with a purpose. In appearance, they can appear zombie like, transparent like a ghost, or sport spiritual flames on it's body. Disguise: Invisible - Completely invisible to those who are not magically inclined, unless she chooses to reveal herself. While this may seem like the best, without telepathy, talking to them in public will have others thinking Aoi belongs in a nut house. Motivation: Collecting Something (+1 AGI) - Aoi is gathering something. Hearts, souls, crystals, shards, puzzle pieces, etc. She needs to collect this specific thing to achieve her goal. She may have to steal, fight others for it, or rip them out. Aoi is collecting Soul Shards and Panties. Relationship: Biased - Kerubiel favors Aoi above others. Playing favorites is her game. Aoi may try to impress her to win favor, or she simply doesn't care either way. Powers: Shield - Kerubiel can create a enclosure of some kind around herself, mahou, or team. This is only a means for escape, or for use outside of battle. If a mahou shoujo has the Reinforcement spec, Kerubiel can help with their shield for +1 die. Perks and Faults: Teleportation: Not only is Kerubiel able to blip in and out, she can take Aoi and the team with her, making it easier to travel or to start over again in a maze. Only useable outside of combat. Mist: Kerubiel's body or parts of it is an intangible ever changing mist that phases in and out. This allows her to go through walls and find out more information for others. Hammerspace: Having access to an infinite space, Kerubiel is able to pull things out of nowhere it seems. These are usually helpful items and unlike the power that the girls have, she does not carry weapons. Perverse: Kerubiel is comically perverted. Be it stealing your underwear, trying to join Aoi in the bath, or trying to look up skirts, she has a vast interest in the human body. If Aoi's opponent has skimpy clothes, Kerubiel is too distracted to use her perk or power for that combat or around that person. Isolated: Kerubiel is either very new at this, or has been out of the game for a long time. She has very limited information to give Aoi, and she can’t provide much in the way of reinforcements. She isn't even sure where the other Puchuu are. Aoi is the only one on this mascot’s team. Physical Description Kerubiel typically takes the form of a yellow-eyed, rather curvaceous little demoness about the size of a pencil. Her bright pink hair is fashioned into split twintails, resulting in four knee-length locks of hair that end in drill-like curls. She has a healthy peach complexion across the majority of her body, the only exceptions being the demonic wings and spaded tail of a rosy pink colour. She can most often be found wearing a rather revealing, skintight outfit that would only really be passable as a swimsuit, composed of two red strips running from her neck to her crotch. Alongside is she wears a single thighhigh of matching colour, plus scarlet ankle boots and fingerless gloves. Kerubiel is a spectral entity, capable of phasing through walls and objects at will. She can even turn invisible to Aoi's sight if she so chooses. Personality Kerubiel is quite a bubbly and cheerful individual, making light of most seriousness in favour of retaining a carefree nature. She enjoys playing around and looking for enjoyment in any way she can, which unfortunately often involves teasing Aoi. After all, the demoness is something of a pervert, who takes great pleasure in showing the girl the details of her new body and emphasising them as much as possible. She even went as far as to make sure that Aoi's new body specifically encouraged such, so that she could dress up the poor maid to her heart's content. Though Aoi holds a special place in her lewd heart, Kerubiel will not hesitate to extend her reach towards other mahou shoujo, or even particularly cute boys in some cases. Backstory Kerubiel was born a red-eyed, white haired girl who showed incredible proficiency for magic from a very early age. She was the daughter of a noble in a realm where magic was not unknown, and so her prodigal skills were highly praised and nurtured. She had surpassed most other mages of her time before she had even made double-digits on her age, especially in the field of spirits and the undead. However, her immense innate skill would prove her downfall. Her young body was simply incapable of handling such high concentrations of magical energy, and she died when she was but twelve years old. Her only strand of hope was in her spiritual magic; Her soul still remained, and expended her magical energy in order to preserve her body. The empty shell was made perfect and ageless, at the cost of being warped by the demonic powers she used for the magic. Even her soul underwent a metamorphosis. Having used her mana to cast a highly experimental spell, her soul too was preserved beyond death, but as that of a creature known as a puchuu. She soon gathered the energy to return from a wispy spirit to a more human appearance, albeit with some demonic traits to it, but her efforts to return to her body found no success. She found the answer after some research and experimentation: Her soul had become a very different being to what it once was, and was no longer compatible with her old body. In order to return to it, the body would need to collect a vast amount of magical energy. But doing so would be impossible without anything inside, and she couldn't re-animate it as undead or it would degrade and corrupt. She found the answer quickly enough, but it was not one she was too fond of. The process would require that someone compatible enter her body, to then be transformed into a being known as a mahou shoujo in order to become capable of collecting the magical energy. It was several hundred years before she managed to find someone compatible, in the form of an otherwise unassuming teen named Aoi. Associates Stories